1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions improve, in the widest sense, the running characteristics of a rocking-piston machine, as described in United Kingdom Patent No. 7,555,066 of the same inventor, with at least one rocking piston integral with or solidly attached to a connecting rod, which is articulated to the crank pin bearing of a crankshaft, the piston reciprocating in a preferably waisted cylinder.